


残像的银色

by kickstartmyheart



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickstartmyheart/pseuds/kickstartmyheart
Summary: 2=pro 8=上班族 28（2←8）只写了想写的部分
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi
Kudos: 2





	残像的银色

现在也没那么像了——这个念头竟让他感到轻松。柳生眯眼往镜中细细端详。依他判断，杂志跨页上的脸和现在回望他这张脸，看上去顶多有六分像。再过十年、二十年，大概就连模糊的相似也谈不上了。听说人过了四十岁就该为自己的相貌负责，而他们已经走上了完全不同的道路，很快就会发现当初所以为的命运只不过是两张白纸之间的类似，并没有什么特殊含义。

作出这个判断时，柳生单手撑在洗手台上，另一只手把前发往后撩，摆出了记忆中那个人轻飘飘、倦怠的表情。确实不一样。他颇满意地点点头，戴上眼镜前，还朝镜子做了一个鬼脸。

****

那本杂志似乎是同事带来的。下午小憩，几个女孩围成一圈，叽叽喳喳地讨论电影演员的最新八卦，翻到某页时，不知是谁惊呼：“看，就是他！我之前说的——就问你帅不帅！”平常的柳生大概不会关心，可是这回就像有什么预感一样，他捧着杯子好奇地探头，正好与彩页上硕大的特写打了个照面。

一张既熟悉又陌生的脸。他分不清那些和记忆相左的部分是专业摄影师的原因，还是对方的实际变化，或者（更可能）二者皆有。原先轮廓中锋利的部分似乎柔和了一些，但整体而言却显得更加硬朗，目光和神态中某种顽固的东西仿佛突破了时空的局限，直接向观者雄辩地诉说着。与之相对，银白色的头发看似顺从地反射色彩斑斓的光线，桃色、紫色和蓝色，无论外观还是触感都像流动的水或丝绸。

“仁王……君……”柳生听见自己不知不觉轻声说出这个名字，倒吃了一惊，将最后的“君”字大部分咽了回去。平常和他关系不错的女同事这会儿也围在桌旁，回过头来看到他，笑着：“柳生也认识他么？”

“啊，不……上面印着呢。”他指了指那张脸旁边，大字“恶魔的低语或天使的叹息”（现在的杂志都给专稿起些什么标题啊）边上是稍小一点的字体，“日本职业网球代表队选手仁王雅治专题访谈”，“……这个姓真少见。”他随口搪塞，发现对方已经没在听了。

“现在的运动员可真厉害，一个个的都可以去当偶像了吧……”

这些快活的观众对长篇访谈的内容显然兴趣缺缺，很快就把注意力转移到旁边小格子中的“个人资料”和“快问快答”部分。“喜欢的类型是……率直的人？这不就是说的我嘛！”“笨蛋，这种访谈就是随口乱说的啦！”“我看肯定已经跟哪个女主持人……”

突然之间，大脑极为鲜明地唤起了中学时代的仁王托着腮点评哪个天气姐姐比较可爱的回忆。为什么自己会和并非同班的仁王坐在同一个教室里，为什么在放学后没有去部活却在闲扯这样的话题，这些前因后果全都无从寻觅，只有被夕阳点燃的教室和面前神采飞扬的脸异常清楚。

这天，上司没有约酒局，柳生在回家的路上去买便利店的便当。如果是过去的他，肯定会认为这太不健康了，但现在他只觉得省下了料理的时间和精力，十分感激。经过书报架，他鬼使神差地拿起一本塑封杂志，匆匆付完款离开。

其实这没有什么可心虚的，不过是关心一下友人的近况。但柳生觉得恶魔的低语仿佛也传到了他的耳中。

深蓝的夜空飘起细雨。他提着袋子，并不想从包中取出折叠伞，只好加快脚步，来到自己居住的公寓楼前。附近的街灯说不上明亮，在门口旁边灌木附近的一片幽暗中，似乎有什么在动。再走近一些之后，柳生发现那是一个在蹲在那儿的人，兜帽盖住了整个头，和一只野猫正玩得起劲。虽然光线不足，他还是认出了这只猫——经常出现附近的断尾花猫，凶得很。可是现在看起来简直判若两猫，朝这个人露出了肚皮。

走得更近，柳生慢慢停住了脚步。虽然前面明明是自己的家，他的第一反应是想要转头跑掉。再怎么说这反应也太夸张了。在他的心里甚至有那么一部分觉得有些好笑——他先认出来的居然是猫。但当仁王抬起头与他对视时，他的脚就像原地生根一样，无法再往前挪动哪怕一厘米。

“晚上好，柳生，”对方若无其事地说道，“能不能收留我一晚？噢，还有他——”

这时，猫就像听懂了他在说什么，龇牙咧嘴地喵了一声，翻过身来。他沿着仁王的手臂飞快地往后窜，一下就溶入了茫茫夜色。

柳生笑了。“他才不要和人住在一起。”他说。

“是吗？刚才我和他玩得特别投缘，还想把他带走……”

现在柳生平静下来了。他继续往前走，用钥匙卡把门打开。仁王自动跟在他后面，看到他肩上沾了一片湿润的树叶，顺手摘掉了。

****

上次见面是四年多以前。对柳生来说，这简直好像上辈子那么久远，但他发现仁王似乎觉得这就是昨天的事。那时，仁王还是球队的二军吊车尾，现在他正在成为最有名的新生代选手之一。刚买的杂志也反映了这个事实，大概不久后他就会时常进入体育版标题，偶尔出现在广告里，引起远比今天下午更多的议论和尖叫。

四年前的除夕夜，仁王就像之前几次一样，带着好喝的日本酒飘然而至。毕业后的一段时间，他们维持着一年见一两次面的频率，并且都以为这会永远持续下去。不管多久没说过话，两人之间的气氛好像永远都不会改变，令人安心的距离感，仿佛连空气都变得更容易呼吸。柳生曾经想，若是他们的友谊能以这样的形式延续，就是最理想的结局了。

但这当然是不可能的。两个人都越来越忙碌，在那之后，仁王提前发来消息，道歉说他今年没有办法赴约了——明明他们从来没有正式约好，只是凭借某种既坚韧又脆弱的默契在维系着这样的交往。柳生意识到，这是彻底与过去道别的绝佳时机。又一年过去，轮到他提前告诉仁王自己抽不开身。后来他们也许交换过一些消息，也许没有，总之就这样逐渐断了联系。

柳生认为，他做得还算不着痕迹。但他忘记了仁王的存在本身似乎就完全无视这一类的社交规则：他总会在你最不愿意想起他的时候，像变魔术一样凭空出现在你的面前。

“……请进。”

“打扰…………这不是一点都没变嘛！”

柳生发现自己已经不大记得四年前的住所是什么样的了。像他这个年纪的人，即使单身，四年搬到过去两倍大的公寓都不奇怪。也许仁王说的是真的，这可能反映了他潜意识里停住时间的愿望，但现在他不想考虑潜意识的事。

“来之前怎么不联络一下，要是我搬家或者去出差了怎么办。”

仁王脸上的表情好像想笑，又好像想哭，相当精彩。柳生耐心地等了一会儿，终于听到了答案：“手机被扔到河里了。”

于是柳生听仁王说他刚刚被甩的事情下饭，一顿饭吃得津津有味。这条新鲜出炉的八卦本身倒没什么意思，但对柳生来说在各种意义上都很新奇：仁王说话的口癖变轻了很多，如今除了少数语尾之外，和一般关东人没有太大区别；而且，他们过去几乎从来不聊这方面的话题。和外表看上去相反，仁王学生时代的恋爱经验并不丰富，基本上采取守势。这种对自身的迟钝仿佛是其他方面惊人敏锐的过度代偿，一种自我保护的方式。

“……所以呢，我就不懂——”

故事讲到一半，仁王在一句话的中间突然站起来，走到冰箱那边，先是点评了一番柳生的冰箱贴（“太单调”“我那次给你的哪去了”），然后拿出两罐冰啤酒要和他一起喝。喝了一口啤酒，他又拆开便利店送的筷子，去夹柳生的便当里还没吃过的萝卜。

“仁王君……你该不会没吃饭吧？”

“嗯。”嚼嚼。

“要不我现在解冻点……”

“不用了，我就吃你的。”

“……”

收拾餐具时，仁王注意到桌上的塑料袋，想要伸手去拿。柳生根本没看他，就说：“别动。”

仁王像一只被训斥的猫一样缩回手，又不太服气，看了这个不透明的袋子半天。

“……黄书？”

“对，是黄书。”柳生庄严地说。

晚上，本来说自己睡客厅的仁王抱着被子来到柳生卧室门前。“有点冷清，”他说，自作主张地在床边打了个地铺，看上去还怪舒服的。

过去的仁王明明最喜欢一个人待着，柳生想。然后又想，也许现在他不像那样了，也许他也会因为恋情结束而感到寂寞，所以才不想独处。所以才到这里来，不是因为不想让对方找到自己，而是因为这里永远会为他开门。

仁王还记得这个地址。快要入睡的时候，柳生突然想到这件事，眼睛睁开了一条缝。他发现自己背对他的方向，面对窗子模糊的轮廓，月光从窗帘缝隙流泻到室内，像水满了就要流出来。他重新闭上眼，沉入黑暗。

****

柳生喜欢仁王。如果要尊重他的愿望，这里应该是过去时才对。但如果要尊重事实，恐怕只能这么写。喜欢这个说法有种造作的校园文学风味，放在他们两个身上显得格外喜感，虽然他们确实是在学校里认识的。但是他想不到别的更合适的词了，它们全都显得过于沉重。他的心情不是那样的，是像一缕烟一样，倘若他并非如此珍视，随时都可能消失不见。他并不需要仁王才能活下去，这一点他很清楚。

但同时它也无孔不入，随时可能出现，膨胀并在天空中像气球般上升。有时候柳生连着几个月都记不起仁王这个人，有时候一切都能让他想起他来。决定要与这种心情彻底告别，是他们不再见面后三年的事情。柳生当时交往的男性心血来潮，突然把头发染成银灰色。他们分手了。

第二天是星期五。早上，柳生洗完脸一抬头，从镜子里看到仁王在他身后，前发被一只粉色发卡卡到后面。

“……干什么，”他想回头，却被扳着肩膀制止了。

“别动。”

镜子里的两张脸靠得很近。没带眼镜的柳生看得朦朦胧胧的，它们就像彼此的倒影。仁王似乎在聚精会神地观察。头发碰到他的脸颊。

“我们是不是没有以前长得像了。”

仁王的声音里有一种古怪的、像在闹脾气的音调。

虽然自己最近也这么想过，柳生还是反驳道：“本来就没那么像吧。”

眼镜放在玻璃架上，仁王抢先拿起来戴上，再次皱着脸看镜子里反射的自己。柳生想，他的视力这么好，现在透过镜片看到的肯定是一个扭曲的世界。哈哈镜里的世界。

“我还想说在这里住上两三天，然后我就可以代替你去上班，你可以代替我去打网球……”

“……等等，什么时候变成两三天了，不是一晚吗？？”

“一晚这个词，可以是个虚词，虚指——”

“如果你一开始说两三晚然后告诉我是虚词，还比较能接受一点，其实也不能接受……但一晚！一！ONE！”

他们到底像不像？他们曾经有没有像过？柳生已经完全没有概念了。一个事实是，无论现在想来多么不可思议，以前他们的把戏真的能愚弄不少本应分清的人。另一个事实是，从某个时间点开始，这变得不再可能。

“晚上吃火锅吧。”仁王倚在门框上，总算把柳生的眼镜还给他了。

“已经快夏天了。”柳生戴上自己的眼镜。这时他才看见，仁王有一只眼睛睡成了仨眼皮。

“估计是条件反射，我一看到你就想吃火锅。”

火锅的材料是白天仁王弄完新手机顺便去买的，一半是他爱吃的东西，一半是他觉得柳生爱吃的东西，总的来说非常不均衡。酒是柳生家里的清酒，看起来好像很贵。仁王不是特别能喝酒，不过他即使喝醉了，脸上也不太看得出来，只是会嘟哝几句没人听得懂的方言，就去睡觉了。由于这种无害性，他在柳生家里总是肆无忌惮地喝到醉倒为止。

柳生喝醉之后会变得多话。话一多，就容易说出不该说的，所以他不想喝太多。而且喝酒是一件开心的事，他也不想太开心。首先，这种快乐是稍纵即逝的，仁王很快就会像来时一样突兀地从他的生活里消失，他本来就不应该在这里，是一个幻影。其次，他们之间那种仿佛不会磨蚀的、自在而亲密的相处方式，本质上是像麻痹性中毒一样的东西。

“那个啊，柳生……”

“怎么了？仁王君。”

他们还在像中学的时候一样称呼彼此，因为这是最自然的。望着在沙发上抱膝坐的仁王（他喝多了），那一无所知、微微泛红的双眼也看向他，柳生感到一股从未有过的焦躁。

现在仁王往后倒，头靠在沙发扶手上，满足地呼出一口气，闭上眼睛。柳生以为他就要睡着了，想去找张毯子给他盖上，免得感冒。可是他又睁开眼来，望着柳生，好像辨认了一会儿，然后慢慢地笑了。一个倒过来的笑容。

“……喜欢你。”

柳生觉得全身的血液都凝固了。

“那是什么意思。”

“喜欢，啊。”

“就是不讨厌？”

“就是喜欢。爱。LOVE。”

柳生已经明白了，这是他对最特别的好友表达感谢的方式。

“你睡觉吧。”

听到这句话，对方的眼中闪过一丝困惑。柳生没有用敬语。如今他在私下的场合并不总是使用敬语，但面对仁王的时候，他总是犹如倒带一般最精确地找到曾经使用的语气。

柳生想，自己是一个胆小鬼。但他始终要下决定，一生维持着这样的友谊会在不知不觉间损耗他，他看着陷入沉默却不肯移开眼睛的仁王时，那种难以忍受的爱意是剧烈的损耗。到头来，就像现实的其他组成部分一样，这不是什么轻盈飘渺的梦幻。

“仁王君，”他把声音放轻了一些。他在沙发扶手的另一边慢慢地跪下来，非常清醒。他们的脸现在离得很近。柳生的手放在他的双肩上。“仁王君……仁王。仁王雅治。”

“是我。”他又笑了。

“我现在要告诉你一个秘密。”

“好……”

“我曾经喜欢你。”

没等他反应，柳生低下头，吻了他微微张开的嘴唇。没弄清楚那是什么感觉，因为马上就被推开了。

在心里的某个角落，柳生暗自希望仁王醉到断片，或者至少愿意假装忘掉这件事。在心里的某个角落他在后悔。非常非常后悔。他可能把自己拥有的，唯一最特别的东西无可挽回地破坏了。

但总的来说他还是很冷静。当他第二天早上看到仁王的眼睛，他就知道他没有忘记，也没有办法假装忘记。虽然他们还是尽可能像之前一样，停滞的时间总算重新开始流动了。他不知道自己还会不会再见到他。

仁王本来要再留一天（然后可能会再赖一天），结果星期六下午就决定走了。

“对不起。”仁王走的时候在门口说。表面上大概是指突然来访这件事。但他怎么可能为这种事道歉。这让他的道歉更加不可原谅了。

“哪里的话，我才要说对不起呢。”

不久后，柳生在电视上看到了仁王，一开始没认出他，然后差点在酒吧里没忍住大笑出来。他把头发染成了黑色。外界推测，这是因为他刚刚与交往一年的女友（并非公众人物）分手的情伤所致。柳生认为，这是自己作为风纪委员迟到的复仇。

****

又过了一年多，柳生接到了一条未知号码的消息。

——除夕，有空吗？我带酒去。你的酒不行。

柳生在新居接待了黑发的仁王雅治。他们似乎又可以像从前一样了。看来这种缘分比他想的还要更为坚韧，几乎是令人绝望地坚韧。时间是中午。当柳生坐在被炉边，剥着桔子，思考这次要如何不让仁王把他的人生带偏，仁王在不停地转台，最后把电视关了，好像杀人凶手一样对着自己的手发了一会呆，然后抬头对柳生说：“你现在有喜欢的人吗？”

“……什么？”

“你听见了。”

柳生心想，这个人可能真的是恶魔吧。不过他也是见过世面的人了，不可能会因为这一点小事就动摇的。

“仁王君呢，现在有喜欢的人吗？”

仁王愣住了。过了一秒：“我的答案取决于你的答案。”一脸想到赖皮回答时的笑容。

“巧了，我的答案也取决于你的答案。”

柳生一心不乱地剥着橘子。仁王盯着柳生。柳生把几瓣桔子塞到他手里。

“你现在要怎么办呢？”

(end)

**Author's Note:**

> 我居然写了一个89弯爱直我是不是有毛病……


End file.
